narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kazuo Inoue
Kazuo Inoue (井上和夫, Inoue Kazuo) is a shinobi of Konohagakure. He is the second and youngest child of Sei and Kana Inoue, husband of Leo Oono, and father of Kazuhiko and Saki Inoue. Background Kazuo was born in Otogakure while his parents were working for Orochimaru. After a few months, Sei, Kana, Chiharu, and Kazuo fleed to Konoha and erased their involvement with the Sound Villiage. Personality Kazuo usually never speaks unless he is with close friends, whom he still only speaks in a few sentences. As a child, he was often doted on by his parents and Chiharu. He doesn’t like to make himself stand out or in the center of attention. In Part I, Kazuo is often forgotten by his peers due to his quiet nature. However, he expresses that he doesn’t mind and almost prefers it that way due to his family’s affection. In Part II, Kazuo is shown to slowly become more confident. However, he began to look down on himself when he wasn’t able to gather the courage to confess to Akane. He attempted to move on, but he didn’t know how to manage to let go of his feelings and ended up sleeping with Leo. Kazuhiko’s birth pushed Kazuo to take responsibility while he also began to grow romantic feelings for Leo. During the Blank Era, Kazuo had returned from Otogakure nearly the same as when he left. He had completely let go his feelings for Akane, but he decided not to tell her and continue being friends. In the New Era, Kazuo is still shown to be very introverted, even when leading his Genin team. He shares an interest in science with Haru which led the two to collaborate on the research for Haru’s Nisekissui. At the same time, Kazuo expresses great concern for Mitsuru and keeps a close eye on her. He also began to take action during Kazuhiko’s bullying, Kazuhiko’s coma, and Saki’s blackmail letter. Appearance In Part I, Kazuo wears a tan long-sleeve shirt underneath an orange thin, short sleeve layer. He also wears dark green shorts, a shuriken holster around his right thigh, blue sandals, and the standard Konoha forehead protector. In Part II, Kazuo appears in a high collared brown coat with dark brown accents, black shorts, and light brown boots with gold buttons. His hair has black pins holding some of his bangs. Later on, he wears a black sleeveless jacket over a short sleeve yellow shirt. He is also seen with grey shorts, black sandals, and a forehead protector. In the Blank Era, Kazuo dresses in a brown and white jacket with red accents, a black shirt, white pants that reach his calves, and brown boots. He also wears bandages on his forearms and knees, fingerless gloves with a metal patch on the back of his hands, and two belts. His hair reaches his shoulders which is often tied into a ponytail. In the New Era, Kazuo appears in a red jacket with white sleeves, a brown shirt, a grey belt and suspenders, light grey shorts, dark grey knee-high socks, and brown boots. Abilities Kazuo has above average skills as a shinobi. He excels in genjutsu but weakest with taijutsu. Hidden Sleeve Traveling to Otogakure, Kazuo gathered and tested many remains of Orochimaru's research. As a result, he is shown to be capable of summoning all five nature types. However, despite having this ability, he only uses them for testing, not for battle. Kekkei Genkai Sound Release (音遁, Ototon) is the Inoue clan’s Kekkei Genkai. Jutsus are typically released through wind instruments. Sounds jutsus often inflict a paralyzing effect and may also induce a genjutsu. Status Part I In Part I, Kazuo is often accidentally forgotten by many classmates in the Academy. He doesn’t have any close friends his age, but he is dragged along by his older sister Chiharu and her teammates, Hiroki Akita and Nao Shimizu. Graduating from the Academy, Kazuo is placed in a team with Akane Kumosu and Takeo Aoki led by Kurumi. Takeo and Akane were friends prior to becoming Genin, but neither had never spoken to Kazuo. Kazuo also develops a crush on Akane from her caring personality and impressive talents. During the bell test, Kazuo stays hidden in the trees looking for an opening to attack. Kazuo is distracted by Akane’s performance fighting the longest against Kurumi but still is unable to successfully capture a bell. Takeo requests Kazuo and Akane to team up with him, even allowing the two to capture the bells. Takeo admits he didn’t want the bells and only wanted to work together. Kazuo and Akane accept his proposal and create a plan. Akane approaches Kurumi to distract Kazuo’s Wind Release and Takeo’s Blue Fire Release. Kurumi disappears then reappears atop a tree to congratulate the trio for working together. Team Kurumi is sent on a mission to guard and escort Prince Kiyoshi to his village in the Valley of the Hills. Bandits attempt to rob and kidnap the prince, which the team prepares for an attack. However, a later group of bandits captures Kazuo, who they believe is the prince due to them looking quite similar. Kazuo is taken to a cave and tied to the ceiling above a large empty pit. As most of the rogue nins are occupied with capturing the real prince, Kazuo prepares to cut the rope and stick to the walls of the hole to escape. However, he stops when he spots Takeo, Akane, Kurumi, and Hiyoshi entering the cave. The bandit leader, Inno, appears and offers to trade Kazuo for Hiyoshi threatening that Kazuo will fall if they refuse. Kurumi immediately charges for Inno just before Kazuo is released into the pit. Hiyoshi performs Wind Release which pushes Kazuo in Takeo and Akane’s direction, and both grab him by the wrists. Kurumi leads the team to escape before activating explosion tags on the walls creating a cave-in. Afterward, Team Kurumi successfully accompanies Hiyoshi to the Valley of the Hills. Before parting ways, Hiyoshi hands Akane a small bouquet of gardenias and wishes he could meet them again someday. Kazuo mumbles with jealousy that there were prettier flowers for Akane before returning home. Sometime later, Kazuo, Akane, and Takeo take the Chūnin exams in Iwagakure. All Genin must be in three-man teams to participate, and each member is split into one of three rooms for the first part of the exam. The first stage is a written test of ten questions. All ten questions must be answered, and each member can only fill a maximum of three questions per form. Forty-five minutes after the test began, a bonus exemplification is announced over the intercom to sacrifice a teammate to be eligible to answer the fourth question. However, it is designed to trick the participants. Team Kurumi bypasses the rule by stealing the fourth form from one of their hidden locations. Those who did not write a name and answers all ten questions pass and move on to the next test. The second stage takes place at a waterfall. Teams are given either a Heaven Scroll or an Earth Scroll. They then have three days for the entire team to reach the base at the end of the waterfall with one of each scroll in their possession. Kazuo, Akane, and Takeo receive the Heaven Scroll. Being ambushed by their first opponents Team Neru, Team Kurumi are overwhelmed by their opponents’ great power. Kazuo paralyzes the members, while Takeo knocks them back with his Blue Fire Jutsu. Meanwhile, Akane has activated her Jorougumo and traps the other team in a genjutsu taking their scroll. Team Neru carried an Earth Scroll, so Team Kurumi arrives as one of the first teams to complete the second stage. In the final stage, Genin must battle one-on-one where the victor will advance to the next opponent. Kazuo is paired up against Mika. Mika immediately attacks with a wave of tools towards Kazuo. He activates substitution jutsu and reappears behind her. He kicks her from behind forcing her to hit the wall. Mika bounces off and fights Kazuo with taijutsu. Kazuo’s quick and nimble movements avoid Mika’s punches. She grabs Kazuo’s arm and traps him in a genjutsu through her doujutsu. Kazuo remains idle but eventually breaks free seconds before the proctor would announce Kazuo’s defeat. Kazuo wounds Mika through Wind Needle Jutsu, and Mika collapses on the ground. However, two of her shadow clones paralyze Kazuo’s legs. Kazuo prepares for an escape, but he is pinned down and his hands become paralyzed hindering his ability to form hand signs. In a panic, he blows on his metal bracelet that paralyzes Mika with Sound Release. As she becomes trapped within the genjutsu, the proctor cuts the match short and releases Mika. Mika is declared the victor and moves on to fight Takeo. Confused, Kazuo quietly sits back with his teammates who yelled that his fight was unfair. During the matches, Kazuo is called into an office by a group disguised as elites who assist the Hokage. They are suspicious of Kazuo’s Sound release to which Kazuo admits that he privately taught himself. The group continues to have a suspicion but agrees to release him without penalty. Once the final exam is over, Team Kurumi suddenly called to the Hokage’s office where they all are promoted to Chūnins. Interlude During the Interlude, Kazuo, Akane, and Takeo participated in a two-year plan organized by Kurumi to prepare them for Jonin level missions. Part II In Part II, Takeo takes over as the team’s leader after Kurumi had been killed in an S-ranked mission. Kazuo, Akane, and Takeo took a break to mourn the loss of their sensei. After one month, they are given an A-rank mission sending them to Tanigakure. However, the mission reflects the team’s lack of training and infiltration tactics. As the team heads towards the hideout, Kazuo misses stepping onto a tree branch and falls into enemy territory, while Takeo and Akane unknowingly keep going. Kazuo yells for help, but his calls do not reach the two. He is knocked unconscious before rogue ninjas brought him to the main base. Meanwhile, Akane senses Kazuo’s disappearance and stops to alert Takeo, who is already targeted by rogue ninjas. Takeo and Akane successfully escape the ambush and makes their way to the hideout. Upon arriving, Takeo recklessly begins to attack the whole group offensively and chases after Jano, the leader of the rogue-nins. Akane backs him up and makes her way to Kazuo’s direction. Jano fails to escape and is forced to fight Takeo. As Takeo builds up his Flame Thrower Slash Jutsu, Jano thrusts his Palm of 100 degrees into Takeo’s right eye causing Takeo to back up against a wall. Jano lunges forward to kill Takeo with a Slash Bow, but Akane paralyzes Jano and the rogues around her before taking all back to the Tanigakure kage. Takeo is moved to surgery for several hours while Akane and Kazuo both wait for the treatment to be completed before returning to Konoha together. At a festival, Rika introduces Hiroki, Chiharu, and Nao to their group of friends. Kazuo is initially embarrassed seeing his sister and her teammates but is surprised to hear that Takeo and Hiroki have met before. At the same time, Takeo spots his younger sister, Ume, with her teammates Leo Oono and Hikaru Fukushima, Haru’s younger brother, when they pass by and later join the conversation. Kazuo leans towards the quieter side of the group and meets with Leo for the rest of the night. Kazuo and his friends attend Chiharu’s wedding. The wedding is large and grand. Chiharu marries Masamune, an orphan from the outskirts of Konoha. Chiharu’s relationship triggers Kazuo to think about his own crush for Akane. Kazuo wanders around the streets late one night thinking about Akane. He sits on a bench and attempts to build the courage to confess his feelings. Frustrated, Kazuo kicks a can that hits Leo. Kazuo apologizes and looks down at his feet. Leo sits with him before breaking the silence. Kazuo admits that he is dealing with relationship issues with a close friend and has trouble confessing afraid of rejection. Leo consoles Kazuo that he will be able to find the confidence to do so. Kazuo decides to take a break from thinking and asks why Leo was out on the streets so late. Leo notes that he had a job but doesn’t want to discuss what the job entails. Kazuo notices the bruises on Leo’s arms, and Leo quickly hides them. Leo averts his eyes before Kazuo suggests that they go to the Inoue house and discuss their issues. The two are implied to have spent the night together. Kazuo is promoted to a Jōnin along with Akane, Takeo, Rika, Haru, and Ko right before the Fourth Shinobi World War. Shortly after, Leo secretly reveals to Kazuo and Chiharu that he had been pregnant and given birth to a child. The child bares a striking resemblance to Kazuo which causes him to believe that it was his. Leo couldn’t help raise the child on his own due to his family’s conditions. Chiharu immediately butts in and offers to look after him. Sei and Kana who happened to eavesdrop on their conversation also agree to take the child under their care. Kazuo remained unsure but allowed his family to adopt the child. Leo then names the child Kazuhiko after Kazuo. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Kazuo is assigned to fight in the Fourth Division. Later he is shown to be possessed in the Infinite Tsukuyomi jutsu where he was born in a large and wealthy clan. Blank Period After the war, the Inoue family travel back to the Otogakure. In return for securing their safety from the Hokage, the family must retrieve all material that they found inside the hideout. Chiharu gave birth to Kyo and primarily watched over Kyo and Kazuhiko while the rest excavates for information. Digging through the remains, Kazuo discovers several journals and scrolls detailing many experiments done by Orochimaru. He also learns of the advanced nature of Sound release and the basics of other ninjutsu types. The family spends two years in the hideout before returning to Konoha. Returning to Konoha, Kazuo is initially heartbroken as he never confessed to Akane. Over time, he lets go of his feelings for her. At the same time, Kazuo and Leo began to see each other more often as their friends began leaving the village for personal reasons. They grew a romantic interest in each other and soon married. Soon after, they had a second child named Saki. Later on, Kazuo and Leo travel to Leo's house to retrieve his shuriken holster. At the same time, Chiharu follows the two to ensure their safety. Leo manages to enter his house without making any sound, but Leo's brother, Yuuta, stands in the corner holding the holster. Yuuta is enraged that Leo had “ran away.” Leo's sister, Ichika, enters the room and points a kunai at him. Yuuta dashes towards Kazuo and threatens to kill him. Chiharu runs in and kicks Yuuta away. Kazuo and Leo escape to a corner while Yuuta and Ichika charge towards Chiharu. Masamune, who was passing by, sees the fight. He enters the house, and the fight stops. Yuuta gives Masamune a disdain look. Chiharu orders to hand the holster over, but Masamune interrupts that Yuuta wouldn’t listen. Masamune and Yuuta used to be teammates, but the team had split due to incompatibility. Yuuta lights the holster on fire before Leo ran towards him. Ichika kicks Leo towards Kazuo. Chiharu avoids her and makes it to the holster, but it has been entirely burnt. Yuuta and Ichika begin to leave when Chiharu clenches her fists. She snaps and hurls her belt at the two before making her way towards them. Masamune holds her back while she angrily attempts to escape. Masamune sends Kazuo and Leo back first while he retrieves her belt and carries Chiharu to the Inoue House. At the house, Leo explains that he doesn't like talking about his family matters but expresses dislike of his relatives. New Era In the New Era, Kazuo works in the Scientific Ninja Weapons Team. He is later assigned to lead a Genin team of Miyuki Yamazaki, Satoshi Akita, and Mitsuru Fukushima. Kazuo is informed as well as the rest of the family about Kazuhiko’s sudden pregnancy. Weeks later, Kazuhiko had fallen into a coma. Visiting him in the hospital, they are told that it is likely that he’ll wake up, but the timing is unpredictable. Team Kazuo is assigned a mission to escort a young model from Kirigakure back to Konoha. After arriving in Kiri to pick up the girl, Kazuo and Satoshi comfort her after she was frightened by some pranksters. Leaving Kiri, Kazuo notices that they are being followed. He triggers a trap revealing the previous pranksters were attempting to kidnap the model. Satoshi and Miyuki guarded the girl while Kazuo creates Sound Release to throw off the intruders. Mitsuru warns the others that reinforcements have arrived, but the numbers have grown to a dangerous amount. The team was nearly defeated before Mitsuru unknowingly activates her first Nisekissui form and easily help wipe out enough of the reinforcements to force them to retreat. While the team begins to flee the scene, Mitsuru picks out the strategist that pretended to be knocked out and stabs several metal rods into his body. Mitsuru’s sclera return to normal and the team safely returns to Konoha. The team discusses Mitsuru’s eyes to which she assures that they were part of her Kekkei Genkai. Kazuo grows concerned and discusses with Haru about her strange transformation. After a confrontation, Haru asks Kazuo to watch over Mitsuru while also aiding in Haru’s research of the Nisekissui. Kazuo is also told to keep her Nisekissui a secret from those outside her team. Team Kazuo attempted to take the Chūnin exams in Iwagakure. The team was able to reach the second stage before losing and getting eliminated. Kazuo is later seen watching his team participate in the Chunin Exams. After the exams have concluded, Team Kazuo, Team Ume, Team Takeo, and Team Haru are all are promoted to the Chūnin rank. The newly-promoted Chūnin meet their parents and senseis at the entrance. Kazuo congratulates his team for promoting. Afterward, Kazuo and the rest of the family visit Kazuhiko in the hospital to inform him of the news. Trivia *The name "Kazuo" means "harmonious man" (和夫), while her family name "Inoue" means "above the well" (井上). *Kazuo is hinted to be bisexual. *According to the databook(s): **Kazuo's hobby is bug collecting. **Kazuo wishes to fight against Akane Kumosu and Takeo Aoki. **Kazuo's favorite food is seafood, while his least favorite is sour foods. **Kazuo has completed 308 official missions in total: 111 D-rank, 92 C-rank, 65 B-rank, 29 A-rank, 11 S-rank. **Kazuo's favorite word is "life" (命, inochi). *He likes insects and exploring. He dislikes being pressured. *His favorite color is brown. His favorite season is spring. Reference Kazuo Inoue belongs to Miryuu.pon on Instagram. Most pictures are also on Instagram. All bio information and the rest of the pictures can be found on Miryuu.pon's Tumblr. Category:DRAFT